Hearts within
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Takes place a week after Gravity Falls last episode. Life in Piedmont California for the twins takes a turn when a new student appears. Rated T for violence and language. If its good, please leave 5 or more reviews supporting a continuation. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone… Hope you enjoy this new fanfiction I came up with. Just to let you all know, I'm abandoning Returned Feelings. If anyone wants to continue that fanfiction in their version, I give consent. I will (try) to continue: The Missing, Superunatural Gravity Falls, and maybe one last Bipifica Sequel. However, this idea I thought of recently and decided to go with it to see how it does. Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence and language. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The move.**

Dipper and Mabel went back to Piedmont California for the school year since summer was over. Ever since they left Gravity Falls, both twins felt kind of homesick. Mainly because in the short time they both had in the small town, they felt more at home in Gravity Falls than they did back in Piedmont. However, all that was about to change after a week of returning…

"Dipper! Mabel! Time to get up. The school bus will be here in thirty minutes!" The twins' mother, Carol Pines, called from down stairs.

Dipper got up but it had felt a little weird because ever since he was little kid all the way to twelve years old, both he and Mabel always shared a room together. Now their parents opened up one of their spare rooms for Mabel since both of them were teenagers now. Dipper didn't care though and neither did Mabel since both wanted their own privacy anyways. However, Mabel was still Mabel as she pounded on Dipper's door to get him up…

"DIPPER! WAKE UP DUMBHEAD!" Mabel yelled.

"I'm up already! Jeez! Why do you have to shout this early in the morning?" Dipper complained.

"Well I call dibs on the shower! So you snooze you lose!" Mabel teased as she walked away.

"Ugh! Whatever." Dipper groaned as he reluctantly got up and put on some deodorant and some fresh clothes.

Later on, Dipper and Mabel came down stairs to get some quick breakfast before heading out the door. On the kitchen table was pancakes and orange juice. Sitting at the head of the table was the twins' father David Pines. He was drinking his coffee while reading his newspaper before he had to head out to work. Once the twins scarfed down their breakfast both were getting ready for school. However, David saw his son wearing the hat he got from Wendy back at Gravity Falls.

"Dipper. I thought I told you, you can't wear that hat to school. I already got phone calls from your teacher about it and she told me if you bring it back to school, you'll be written up for breaking the dress code." David said.

"But Dad!" Dipper whined.

"No buts young man. Now leave it here and get going. The bus will be here any minute." David said. Dipper took off the hat with a little frustration and left it on the table.

Both the twins then left the house and walked down their street to wait for the bus to pick them up. However, Mabel noticed Dipper was upset about having to leave the hat he got from Wendy last week before they both left Gravity Falls….

"Don't worry about it bro bro. I'm sure Wendy would understand." Mabel said while waiting at the bus stop with Dipper.

"It's not just that Mabel. My hair can't cover my birthmark all the time and I don't want to be picked on because of it." Dipper said.

"Who cares what people say Dipper. You are who you are and besides…If anyone picks on you, just tell your alpha twin and I'll take care of them for you. Hahaha." Mabel laughed.

"Jeez thanks Mabel." Dipper said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the bus arrived and both got onto the sixth through eighth grade infested bus. Dipper and Mabel sat together in a vacant seat but as soon as the bus started moving, an eighth grader like Mabel and Dipper turned around from the seat in front of the twins.

"Hey guys. I got something to tell you!" The boy named Timmy Mitchel said.

"What's up Timmy?" Mabel asked.

"There is going to be a new student this year!" Timmy excitedly said.

"And it's a big deal why?" Dipper asked.

"Because from what I heard she's super cute and is single!" Timmy said.

"Timmy not every girl that's single is going to be available. For all you know she isn't looking for a boyfriend at all." Dipper said.

"Says you. You'll see, once she arrives I'm going to introduce myself and ask her out. Then I'll have the best looking girlfriend in the whole school." Timmy said.

"Well good luck to you then. I'm sure she won't be like the other girls that rejected you before." Mabel snidely remarked.

"Oh you're just jealous Mabel. I remember a time you had my heart but alas…I'm a hunter for the most valuable of fair maidens. I shalt not stop until the prize is mine." Timmy dramatically said while posing like he was in a play.

"Well if it helps any, I have a pet pig for you to date." Mabel said with a smile and both twins busted out laughing.

"Laugh it up but I'll have the last laugh." Timmy said.

"So I'm curious Timmy. How exactly are you going to ask someone that you don't even know out on a date?" Dipper asked.

"Well I was going to see if she'd be interested in going to tonight's school football game. I already bought the tickets and everything." Timmy said while revealing the tickets from his pocket.

"It would seem like a waste of money if she doesn't agree." Mabel said.

"Don't worry I got it all planned out." Timmy said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Well the football bleachers have an indoor booth at the top. I managed to get the football coach to let me have the key to clean it every now and then last year." Timmy said with a smile.

"How do you still have the key?" Mabel asked.

"The coach probably forgot to ask for it back before summer break but it doesn't matter now. I've got the best seats in the house and no girl could say no to that." Timmy said.

"I could." Mabel said.

"No one asked you!" Timmy said and both twins laughed again.

The twins continued talking with Timmy until the bus finally reached Piedmont Middle School. Both Mabel and Dipper had their first period together in their Social Studies class. The class room was loud with a bunch of teens talking. However, as soon as the teacher came in the class settled down once the bell rung.

"Alright class. I'm sure as some of you are aware, we have a new student joining us starting today. Please give her a warm welcome. You can come in now." The Social Studies teacher, Mr. Ferguson, said to the doorway.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl came walking in holding her books tightly in slight nervousness as she looked into the class room. She wore a lavender denim jacket with a matching color skirt, a hot pink tank top that had a diamond design on it, and purple ear rings. Everyone was shocked at how beautiful she was but two students in particular were more shocked than the entire room at the new student before them as they looked in disbelief.

"Please state your name to the class." Mr. Ferguson said.

"H-Hello. I'm Pacifica Northwest, I'm from a town in Oregon called Gravity Fal-" Pacifica said until her eyes saw Dipper and Mabel in the class room but for some reason her gaze landed on Dipper's face first.

"Very good. Now if you please be seated in the vacant seat to the far left of the room…Ms. Pacifica?" Mr. Ferguson said which snapped Pacifica out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh. Sorry." Pacifica said as she quickly collected herself and went to her seat.

"Now if you all will turn to page twenty three in your textbooks, we can begin today's lesson." Mr. Ferguson said and everyone did what was instructed. During the lesson, Mabel passed a note to Dipper which he read while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Dipper! Can you believe this?!" Mabel wrote and Dipper scribbled down a response back once he could.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable." Dipper wrote back.

Mabel then wrote down a longer message to Dipper but during this time Dipper looked towards Pacifica's direction but was surprised to see her glancing back too. However, both quickly looked away once both eyes met each other. Dipper didn't see it but Pacifica was blushing a little from this. Dipper then went back to note messaging Mabel once she was done writing her message to him.

"We should catch up with her once class gets out. I know it's only been a week since we last saw her but we should definitely talk with her." Mabel wrote and Dipper responded with a nod.

Class went on longer than the twins would have liked because they were very anxious about seeing Pacifica after class. As soon as the bell rung for the fifteen minute period of time before the next class, Dipper and Mabel left the room after Pacifica did. Walking out of the classroom with the other students, Mabel and Dipper saw Pacifica standing there in the hallway waiting for the twins…

"H-Hey. So um…Surprise I guess. I'm sure you have questions about why I'm here and stuff but it's kind of a long-" Pacifica said until she was caught off guard by Mabel embracing her into a hug.

Even though Pacifica didn't hug back she didn't fight Mabel off because for some weird but good reason, Pacifica felt like she got her real friends back. While being hugged by Mabel, Pacifica saw Dipper kind of looking around in awkwardness like he didn't know how to react to the situation but she understood because this was a little weird for her too.

"So how come you are here in Piedmont Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Since my family lost the mansion and most of our fortune, my father decided we moved here to Piedmont where his brother had a paid house for us to stay in until we get back on our feet again." Pacifica explained.

"How long will that be?" Dipper asked breaking his silence.

"I…don't know. I don't know anyone here so is it okay if I hang out with you two for right now? J-Just until I get to know other people here." Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica we are friends. You can always be around us whenever you want." Mabel said.

"Thanks. Well I should get ready for my next class." Pacifica said as she gave a wave goodbye and walked away.

"Do you think…"Dipper began to say.

"Do I think what broseph?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing. We should get ready for our next class." Dipper said as he walked towards his locker and Mabel followed.

The twins' next class was Math but Pacifica's next class was different from theirs because she had Science. After the teacher introduced Pacifica to the class, she was assigned to a group to study about minerals. This was the chance she needed to get to know other students and maybe fit in…

"Hi..." Pacifica greeted.

"Oh hey. I guess you are going to be a part of our group, huh?" A boy of the group of three said.

"Y-Yeah. I'm Pacifica." Pacifica said.

"We know. The teach already told us who you are." A snobby girl of the group said.

"Come on guys, she's probably nervous. Let's just focus on the subject at hand." The last member of this group said, whom was the kindest of the three.

"Whatever dude. I guess since we are going to be working together, you should probably know our names. I'm Daniel, her name is Susy, and this goody two shoes is Johnny." Daniel said.

"O-Ok…Thanks." Pacifica said as she took her seat next to Johnny.

"We've already done the testing of the minerals yesterday and took notes so why don't you just copy Johnny's so you can catch up with us slow blonde." Susy insulted which got on Pacifica's nerves.

"Come on Susy. This is her first day." Johnny protested.

"So what? You like the new girl now or something Casanova?" Daniel teased.

"I-It's not like that! I just feel like it's not fair to-" Johnny began to say until Pacifica roughly placed her science book down on the table.

"All of you just stop. I'm not here to make friends or to kiss ass. I'm here to get my education and pass this class." Pacifica spoke up getting tired of being treated like a helpless person.

"Look at this…Blonde bitch got some backbone." Susy said with a smug tone but Pacifica was ignoring her as she opened up her science book and took out her notebook to copy Johnny's notes.

Susy was about to go off on Pacifica for ignoring her but Daniel placed a hand on Susy's shoulder and shook his head. Susy got the message that this isn't the time or place to lose cool. So Susy bit her tongue for now but she knew she wasn't going to be insulted like this for long. In her mind, Susy was going to make Pacifica bend to her once she got the chance.

.

.

.

After class, the students' thirty minute break came. During this time students could roam the halls, use the facilities, see what club activities are going on, or use the vending machines to grab a snack and/or a drink. During the break, Pacifica walked over to her locker to get her stuff ready for the next class. She could overhear a student passing out flyers to the upcoming dance which was next week. However, Pacifica really had no interest in that but for some reason that she could not explain, Dipper's face passed through her thoughts.

Suddenly, a rough hand twisted Pacifica around and pushed her hard against the lockers. Pacifica saw it was Susy and she had two female friends with her. One had piercings while the other was chewing gum and all three looked at Pacifica in disgust.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Pacifica Slutfest. You got a lot of damn nerve treating me like I'm nobody!" Susy said.

"What's your problem!?" Pacifica demanded.

"Oh my problem is you bitch! You're nothing but trash!" Susy said.

"Do you know who I am!?" Pacifica threatened.

"Oh we know. You are the daughter of that Northwest family from Gravity Falls Oregon. We looked you up." The girl chewing the gum said while holding up her cell phone.

"Also we know your little family isn't so well renowned anymore since you lost your fortune." The piercing girl said.

"But this is Piedmont California blondie bitch. Here you are either someone or no one. My father is on the city council and I'm top girl at this school in grades and popularity. So you show me some respect or you'll answer to us in one way or another." Susy threatened.

"Are you kidding me?! You honestly think I'm afraid of you or your fake friends? I might not be a part of the high society anymore but I've been through a lot scarier things than three spoiled flunkies like you. Now out of my way!" Pacifica demanded but was met with on girl pushing her once she attempted to advance and then suddenly Susy's fist hit Pacifica in the face.

Pacifica had fallen to the ground with a little blood coming from her lip from the punch. Everyone saw the girls attacking Pacifica but stood idle because they didn't want to get involved. No teachers were around neither while all three of the girls kept up their assault. It wasn't until someone shouted, the three girls stopped.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Johnny called out as he made his way towards the girls.

"Ugh. Damn brownnoser. This isn't over bitch." Susy said as the three girls took their leave.

"Hey! Get back here!" Johnny yelled but the girls just flipped Johnny off before they were out of sight in the crowd that lost interest in what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked as he gave his attention to Pacifica.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be fine." Pacifica said as she took Johnny's hand that was offered to her so she could get up.

However, little did Pacifica know, Dipper saw this from the other direction but didn't know what happened. Regardless, for some reason Dipper's chest started hurting a little. He didn't know why but Dipper felt like he had a hard time breathing as he walked away towards his other classroom but decided to go into the restroom nearby.

When Dipper walked in, the restroom was empty but that didn't matter to him as he walked up to the hand washing sink. His hands tightly gripped the rims of the sink and he looked at himself in the mirror. However, Dipper saw his eyes were crying a little while his cheeks on his face were lightly red and puffy.

" _What going on? Why am I like this? Why…Why do I care if someone was there for Pacifica instead of me?"_ Dipper thought but after calming down he splashed some water on his face before collecting himself and leaving the restroom.

"Dipper…are you okay?" Mabel asked once he left the restroom to find she was waiting for him out in the hallway.

"I-I'm fine…" Dipper was walking past Mabel but she followed.

"Dipper…Please talk to me." Mabel asked but was met with silence.

Mabel knew Dipper was hiding something big especially if it was something from her. However, for now Mabel decided to let Dipper have his space until he was comfortable to talk about it later.

Meanwhile, Pacifica and Johnny walked together to their next class since both shared Math together. Pacifica felt like Johnny was a great guy to be friends with but for some reason she felt like he secretly wanted more. Especially since he kept on talking about the upcoming fall dance and how Pacifica just had to go to it…

"So…You think about going yet?" Johnny whispered to Pacifica in the back row of the class.

"Johnny look…You are a cool guy and all but I literally just got here. How about you give me a day or two to think about it and I'll let you know." Pacifica whispered back.

"Alright sorry. I just think since you don't know anyone here or anything, you'd want to go to an event to meet others and have a good time with me." Johnny whispered.

"Actually I kinda already-" Pacifica whispered until the teacher spoke up.

"Mr. Johnny Wilson and Ms. Pacifica Northwest. Stop the gossip in my class or I will be force to separate you two." The math teacher demanded.

"Sorry sir." Johnny called out and both went back to their classwork.

Pacifica really didn't want to go out with Johnny especially since he's what her family would call a commoner but seeing how she was now one too, she kind of have to be civil with those around her. Except Susy since she got on Pacifica's bad side after she and her degenerate friends jumped her in the hallway.

Pacifica realized now why Dipper and Mabel loved it back in Gravity Falls. Piedmont seemed a little harsher with all the students acting like this. There was either arrogant students like Susy, snobby jocks like Daniel, or desperate for a relationship guys like Johnny. Pacifica didn't like it here and wished she could just move back to Gravity Falls where everyone knew about her and gave her the respect she had.

However, that all changed once the twins arrived during the summer. Pacifica learned when they were in Gravity Falls that she could find real friends that didn't want to be around her for just popularity or money. She also realized what she was capable of becoming something greater than what her parents were trying to make her out to be. Also, going through a weird apocalypse gave her clarity of what was more important than having nice things like a mansion or anything she wanted…and it was the people around her.

What made her think this way to begin with was Dipper when he helped her realize she didn't have to be like her parents that tricked people over the years to get where they were in status and wealth. She just needed to be her true self and the good in her would come out.

Pacifica thought this way about how it was all thanks to Dipper to the point she was thinking about him in more ways than just one. Suddenly, she was startled by Johnny calling out to her in her daydreaming.

"Pacifica? You okay? The bell rung five minutes ago. Class is over." Johnny said.

"Wait…What?!" Pacifica panicked.

"Yeah, you were in zombie mode for an hour straight. I turned in your paperwork to the teacher but noticed you hadn't filled out much on your paper. So I quickly switched our names so you didn't get a failing grade on your first math packet." Johnny admitted on purpose to get some gratitude from Pacifica.

"Oh…Thanks. I'm sorry, I guess I'm…not myself today." Pacifica said.

"It's alright. Well lunch is about to start, you coming?" Johnny asked.

"In a minute. I…I have to use the restroom." Pacifica said even though she just needed to get a moment away from Johnny since she felt like he was smothering her with affections ever since she met him.

"Oh ok. Well I'll meet up with you later then. Don't be too long. Haha." Johnny said as he force a laugh but soon took his leave.

Pacifica then got her stuff together and walked out too once a few minutes passed. She had a sinking suspicion Johnny would probably wait out in the hallway for her instead of just going to the cafeteria. Luckily for Pacifica, she was wrong and Johnny was nowhere to be seen.

Pacifica took this time to go to her locker and drop off her math book. Surprisingly, Pacifica saw Dipper's locker was a few yards down the hall because he was at it too. Both of them were in the hallway alone since the other students went to lunch but Dipper noticed Pacifica once he turned her direction after closing his locker.

Both eyes locked onto one and another and neither could look away. Pacifica's heart was beating hard for some reason but its speed was more rapid once Dipper started walking towards her. She didn't know why and it never acted like this before when she was around Dipper so why now? Regardless, once Dipper stopped in front of Pacifica, she never felt so nervous in her life.

"H-Hey Pacifica." Dipper said as his voice cracked a little.

"Hi…" Pacifica said.

"So…um…I saw you were on the ground earlier. What happened?" Dipper asked.

"These girls tried to bully me since I was new…but you don't need to worry about that." Pacifica said fixing her hair a few times.

"I know…You can handle anything. I-I mean…You're stronger than you look. I-I mean….Ugh…I can't talk today." Dipper said and both laughed from the awkwardness.

"Well to be fair Pines. I wasn't always this strong…Not until you came." Pacifica said but mumbled the last part which Dipper couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"N-Nothing. I…I should head to lunch. Johnny is probably waiting for me." Pacifica said without thinking and changed the mood.

"Oh…Yeah. Sorry." Dipper said.

"Talk to you later." Pacifica said as she took her leave.

Dipper just stood there in the hallway and this time the pain he felt earlier returned but this time it felt a little more painful. It later dawned on Dipper that he has feelings for Pacifica and seeing her with Johnny wasn't jealousy but guilt. He felt guilty of not letting her know about how he felt sooner but now in Dipper's head, it was too late.

Dipper wasn't the only one thinking this way as Pacifica walked down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Pacifica felt guilt about not letting Dipper know how much he meant to her especially when the twins were leaving Gravity Falls. Pacifica still remembered that day when the twins left the town for the bus stop at the edge of Gravity Falls. Something inside of her felt broken and it felt awful. She forced herself to believe they would come back next summer.

However, a few days later, Pacifica's father told her that they were moving and she would never see Gravity Falls again. This tore Pacifica up even more because not only she had to say goodbye to the Pines twins but also she wasn't going to see them return for next summer. She didn't know until later that Piedmont California was where the twins were living until she saw them in the classroom. Ever since, she couldn't bring herself to reconcile properly with the twins especially Dipper now that she's been given this new chance to be around them again.

These thought swarmed Pacifica's head like bees in a beehive but that all changed when she saw Johnny once she opened the door to the cafeteria. Johnny got up from a table and walked to Pacifica. Pacifica nonchalantly walked with him to the table to find Johnny took the liberty of buying Pacifica's lunch and had it set up for her.

However, some students at nearby tables began to gossip a little about Pacifica and Johnny. Some guys were even envious towards Johnny because they assumed they were together. Some girls though were disgusted. Amongst these girls was Susy and her two friends from earlier Rachel and Sarah.

"What a bitch." Rachel said while adjusting her piercings in one hand while holding her hand held mirror with the other.

"Damn slut thinking she can come up here acting like she's hot shit." Sarah added while throwing another piece of gum into her mouth.

"Don't worry. I know a way to properly put her in her place. Luckily, Daniel is going to help me in that part." Susy said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just say if little Ms. Blonde bitch does agree to go to the dance with Johnny, it will be a night worth remembering." Susy said with a sadistic smile.

.

.

.

"So…What's going on?" Johnny asked still interested in Pacifica.

"Nothing." Pacifica said still putting Johnny off because she's really not interested in him.

"Is the food here good?" Johnny asked.

"Actually can I ask you something?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Johnny asked.

"Why did you buy me lunch? You know people are going to say things now." Pacifica said.

"What do you mean? I-I was just being friendly and…" Johnny said until Pacifica got up.

"Look Johnny…I know you like me because I'm the new girl and all…but this can't work. I hardly even know you and you are already acting way too clingy. First you try to get me to go to some dance on my first day here, you can't give me space ever since science class, and now you are buying my own lunch?! We are not boyfriend and girlfriend! Get that through your thick skull!" Pacifica shouted and the whole lunch room heard and saw Pacifica.

"P-Pacifica…I…I…" Johnny began to say but Pacifica just angrily walked away.

Mabel was with other girls at another table and after seeing what happened, she got up and walked out too. None of the teachers cared about the student's melodrama as they went back to their lunches and soon after the students did too.

"Well looks like your plan failed before it even started Susy." Sarah said.

"It's not over. I'll find a new way." Susy said as she looked at Johnny and began to hatch a new plan in her head while another but more sinister smile crept onto Susy's face…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: So what do you all think? Was it worth the read? Are you curious on what's going to happen next? Find out next time if I get 5 or more reviews supporting a continuation. Thanks again…BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone. Thank you for the great reviews. Since we've reached the minimum review goal, I shall continue Hearts within. Like I said before, I'm abandoning Return Feelings. I know it is upsetting news but I thought long and hard on this decision because I lost control on how I should have continued it. I'm deeply sorry but I hope my future fanfiction will make up for it. Also on another note. I would like to point out my book "Town of Horror" will be published next year. So please, if you are into horror stories check it out when it comes out. But enough of me rambling…Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The decision.**

After the cafeteria incident, Mabel left to find Pacifica and assumed she'd be in a restroom so she went to the closest one from the cafeteria. When Mabel walked into the restroom, she could hear crying coming from the farthest stall.

"Pacifica?" Mabel called out.

"W-What do you want Mabel? Just leave me alone." Pacifica shouted.

"Hey. Come on now. Didn't I say we were friends? You can talk with me." Mabel said.

"W-Why…is this place…like this?" Pacifica cried out in between breaths.

"Pacifica…Please tell me what's going on?" Mabel asked and suddenly the stall door opened.

"Mabel! The students here are the worst! Between the heartless girls and the smothering guys, it's like this whole place has it against me!" Pacifica shouted with endless tears rolling down her face.

"Hey hey…Don't be like that Pacifica. You know I'm here for you and also Dipper. Why don't you hang out with us after school? Our parents won't mind if it's alright with your family." Mabel said as she placed a hand on Pacifica shoulder.

"Th-That…sounds nice." Pacifica said wiping away tears.

"Also you get to play with Waddles with me while we get to hang out." Mabel said with a smile.

"Hehe. Your silly Mabel but I would also like to do some of my homework with you and…" Pacifica said but soon stopped before she could say Dipper's name.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked confused about why Pacifica didn't say Dipper's name.

"…Mabel. Can you keep a secret?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure." Mabel said.

"I mean a really big secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone especially Dipper." Pacifica said and Mabel was starting to put two and two together.

"Pacifica…by any chance…Does this secret have to do with Dipper?" Mabel asked but then saw Pacifica looking in another direction and blushing.

"Oh…my…GOSH!" Mabel shrieked while holding her smiling face.

"M-Mabel!" Pacifica shouted in embarrassment.

"Pacifica. I promise I won't tell but you got to tell me…Why, when, and how?" Mabel asked.

"Well…I don't know really why exactly…but I guess it seemed to start back when I asked for his help during the time my mansion was being haunted a while back. I don't know why but you both really impacted my life in the short time you've been in Gravity Falls. You became my realist friend but Dipper…he really awoke something deep inside me." Pacifica said while holding her blush.

"You should tell him!" Mabel said while lightly shaking Pacifica.

"NO! He can never know!" Pacifica said now getting serious.

"But why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because! My father and mother… They can't stand Dipper after what he's done during the summer. Even though my father foolishly invested his money in that weird Bill guy during that apocalypse, he blames Dipper for ruining our family name." Pacifica said.

"Why does he think Dipper had anything to do with it?" Mabel asked.

"Because Dipper exposed that our family wasn't the first ones that founded Gravity Falls, he helped me stick up for myself and let everyone in during the mansion party to get rid of the ghost and save the guests, and most importantly Dipper helped to get rid of Bill the very thing my father put most of his money in. Since we lost our fortune, we had to sell the mansion and move here to try to rebuild the Northwest name. However, if my parents find out I…have feelings for Dipper then they would completely disown me." Pacifica explained.

"…I understand Pacifica. But there is something you should understand too. You should listen to your heart and follow what will make you feel happiest. If your parents really do love you, they will understand. Also…Dipper will understand too." Mabel said which made Pacifica nod but with her head hung low because there was a lot she had to think about.

"Now, can we please get out of here? It smells like butt." Mabel joked which lightened the mood and made Pacifica laugh a little as both girls left the restroom.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Johnny just sat at the table where Pacifica yelled at him. He was lost in thought while feeling rejected. All he really wanted was to be closer with Pacifica but figured he went a little too far by buying her lunch and kept on pressing the option to go to the dance with him. Suddenly, someone sat next to him which broke his solitude and for a split second, he was hopeful that it was Pacifica. However, the girl that sat next Johnny wasn't Pacifica but it was Susy with the biggest smile on her face that was so smug it was very easy to see.

"What do you want Susy?" Johnny asked a little irritated by her presence.

"That was really sad Johnny. You'd just had to rush things with the new girl, huh?" Susy said while eating some of Pacifica's abandoned lunch that Johnny bought.

"Sh-Shut up. Why do you care?" Johnny questioned.

"What if I can tell you a secret to get Pacifica to like you again?" Susy said.

"Why? You hate Pacifica and you really don't care much about me…So why are you telling me this?" Johnny asked.

"Because you just look so damn pathetic sitting here looking all rejected. Besides…I found out something recently which caught my…attention." Susy said.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked starting to get impatient.

"Do you know the Pines twins?" Susy asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" Johnny asked.

"I found out from a friend of a friend, that one of their relatives lived in Gravity Falls too just like that Pacifica bitch." Susy explained.

"So…What does this have to do with anything?" Johnny asked.

"Well it so happens that both of the twins spent their entire summer in Gravity Falls. Don't you think that's a little past a coincidence?" Susy said which got Johnny thinking.

"…What are you getting at?" Johnny asked now starting to get a sinking feeling.

"Dipper Pines." Susy simply said which made Johnny's eyes widen a little.

"N…No way. There is no way she's interested in him. He's a geek that spends all his time with his geek friends. He even spends his lunch time at the freak'n library." Johnny said.

"But besides his sister, he's the only one that spent the most time with Pacifica. Don't you think that raises the question…Is there something between the two?" Susy asked with a sadistic smile while drinking the juice box from the lunch.

Johnny just sat there mildly shaking at the very thought Susy might be right and he couldn't help but feel jealous about the situation. Susy was eating this up because her plan was starting to begin and she just needed Johnny to take the bait.

"…So what is this secret?" Johnny defeatedly asked which made Susy smile even more.

"Do to her what she is doing to you." Susy said.

"What you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Make Pacifica jealous and want to be with you." Susy said.

"And how exactly do I do that?" Johnny asked.

"Get Mabel Pines to go to the dance with you. Once you do, Pacifica will be infuriated with her and will try to get with you. She'll forget about Dipper and want to be with you." Susy explained.

"I don't think that would work. For one Mabel won't be interested to say yes to me also you assume Pacifica will get jealous but you don't know for sure. Plus, why would Pacifica want to be with me after I upset her?" Johnny asked.

"Well…Pacifica will see you in a new light after you bring Mabel to the dance and as for getting her to agree to go to the dance with you, just leave all that to me." Susy said with a smile.

"Why…Why does this all feel wrong to me?" Johnny asked.

"Make your decision Johnny. Do you want Pacifica to be with you or not?!" Susy pressed.

"Fine! Fine. I do." Johnny said which made Susy happy because she had lied to Johnny the whole time to get Johnny to do what she wanted.

Susy's real intention in all of this was to get back at Pacifica and she didn't care who got in the way. One way or another Susy was determined to make Pacifica pay for not respecting her. Even if her plan failed, she still would make Pacifica's life here in Piedmont a living hell. Susy had the rest of the school year to get Pacifica to gravel at her feet.

Suddenly, the bell rung and students had to go back to class. Afterwards, the rest of the day went by smoothly. The students left school either by bus, car rides, bicycle, or walked home if it wasn't too far. Pacifica got on the bus with the Pines' twins after she told her parents about spending time with friends on her cell phone. They agreed but Pacifica would need to find a local bus station to drive her back home since her father didn't want to waste the gas to come get her. Pacifica was glad though because she didn't want her parents to find out the Pines' twins were here in Piedmont.

On the way home, Dipper kept on looking out the window on the bus while Mabel chatted with Pacifica the whole time. It's not like Dipper didn't want to talk with Pacifica but for some reason he felt like he didn't have anything to say. Also it still felt a little weird that Pacifica was here now in Piedmont but after looking at her for a moment Dipper agreed with himself that it was a good weird and he was thankful for it.

"So have you heard about the new movie coming out Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Which one?" Pacifica asked.

"Unicorn bloodbath 6! It's supposed to be the most epic sequel yet!" Mabel cheered.

"Oh um…I haven't watched any of those yet." Pacifica admitted which rendered Mabel speechless.

"OH MY GOD! You really haven't watched any of them?" Mabel asked.

"No not really. My dad always had our very own theater in the mansion but he always chose the movies." Pacifica said.

"That sucks." Dipper said finally breaking his silence.

"Well now. Welcome back to the social world Dipster." Mabel joked.

"H-Hey. I'm social. I just thought to give you girls some girl-talk time." Dipper said while lightly blushing.

"It's cool. I'm sure you watched movies with Mabel all the time, huh?" Pacifica asked.

"Not really. I wasn't a fan of Mabel's obsession of watching unicorns get brutality murdered. I always liked the mystery and paranormal movies." Dipper said.

"Oh. So which one was your favorite?" Pacifica asked.

"I liked so many so it really wouldn't be fair of me to choose just one…However, there was one that…really stuck with me." Dipper said.

"Oh really? Which one?" Pacifica pressed but before Dipper could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey guys! Oh and…Pacifica." Timmy said from the next seat up.

"What's up Timmy?" Mabel asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you for a moment Mabel…If it's alright." Timmy requested.

"Sure. I'll be back guys." Mabel said as she got out of her seat she was sharing with Dipper and got into the seat with Timmy. Pacifica was on the other side of the bus but when Mabel's spot was vacant, she quickly took it while she was gone to talk with Timmy. This made Dipper slightly blush but he didn't mind it.

"So what was the movie you said you really liked?" Pacifica asked again.

"Oh um…I kinda forgot the title but it's a paranormal one where a guy and his good friend were trying to get a ghost out of the house but it was too strong and terrifying. Even though the guy came to his friend's house to help get rid of it, the friend was the brave one and even saved his life. The movie ended where their time together made their friendship even stronger and…made the guy realize there was more to his friend than what he thought of…which made him like his friend even more." Dipper explained which made his heart beat a few paces more.

"O-Oh. That…sounds like a great movie. I…should really look that up." Pacifica said as her heart was doing the same as Dipper's.

Meanwhile, Mabel was having a serious talk with Timmy about something that she never would have expected…

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Mabel near shouted.

"Come one Mabel! If you do this, I'll owe you for the rest of my life!" Timmy urged.

"Do you realize that Johnny guy is a creep that made Pacifica upset with his pushy attitude?" Mabel said.

"Well…Yeah. But he's over her now and wants to go to the dance with you." Timmy said.

"And why are you relaying this to me? What do you get out of it Timmy?" Mabel demanded.

"Well…He told me he could hook me up with one of the popular girls to the dance if I get you to agree to go with him." Timmy admitted.

"I'm not trying to be rude Timmy but you seem pretty pathetic to do this just for a date. Why don't you just ask a girl out like normal guys do instead of doing some buttmuncher's dirty work?" Mabel asked while crossing her arms in disapproval.

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID ALRIGHT!" Timmy shouted which half the bus noticed but ignored after a moment. However, Dipper didn't because he was going to ask Mabel later what the two of them were talking about.

"Afraid of what?" Mabel asked.

"Look…I know today I was going to ask the new girl out to tonight's football game but after I found out she was Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls Oregon, I completely wussed out. So I sold the tickets I bought for half price and decided to go home instead. Johnny came by before last period and told me about this deal. If I could convince you to go to the dance with him, he would talk to Sarah Kyle to go out with me. Please Mabel! I need a girlfriend before high school or I'll be the laughing stock of the eight grade!" Timmy begged.

"Ugh…Fine! But I'm doing this for you not that sleazebag Johnny." Mabel said but was soon startled by Timmy hugging her.

"Oh thank you so much Mabel! I promise you won't forget it!" Timmy said.

"W-Whatever. Now can you quit hugging me? People are beginning to stare." Mabel said and Timmy quickly broke off the hug.

"Oh sorry. I guess I kinda went a little too far with my excitement." Timmy said while blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Just save it for your soon-to-be girlfriend during the dance." Mabel joked around and the two shared a laugh together.

Later on, the bus finally reached the twins' house and Dipper, Mabel, along with Pacifica got off. Pacifica looked in astoundment at the twins' home…

"You alright Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Oh…Yeah. Sorry, your house looks almost exactly like the house my family and I live in right now." Pacifica said.

"No kidding? Must be you really did have to down grade, huh?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah but I don't mind it really. In a way I'm grateful because even though being rich and popular had its advantages, it's nice to be somewhat common instead of being a part of the high society life. It was annoying to be around arrogant adults that talked about their business ventures and dumb achievements that they made. Always being extra courteous and proper like the Northwest that I was. It was smothering and tiresome. I'm just glad to unwind finally even if it's just a little." Pacifica explained.

"Well we're glad. I hope it can stay this way for a while." Dipper said with a smile.

"…I wish this would last forever." Pacifica mumbled to herself but neither of the twins heard her because they were startled by their mother opening the door.

"Welcome home kids. Who is this you brought with you?" Carol greeted.

"Hey Mom. This is Pacifica from Gravity Falls. She moved here. Can she stay for dinner?" Mabel asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wait! Dinner?!" Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time and then suddenly blushed.

"Oh of course sweetie. I hope you brought your appetite Pacifica, we're having homemade hamburgers with french-fries." Carol said as she opened the way for the teens.

"Oh um…" Pacifica said trying her best to think of an excuse to not attend without being rude but before she could say anything Mabel grabbed her by the hand with another big smile and lead her in.

Dipper followed too and he couldn't help but smile also because he was glad Pacifica is getting to spend some time with him and Mabel. However, little did the three know, someone was watching from a far with binoculars.

Once inside Mabel lead Pacifica up to her room so both of the girls could play with Waddles. Dipper walked into the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table while reading his newspaper like he did this morning…

"Hey Dad." Dipper said plainly.

"Hello son. (David folds his newspaper and placed it on the table) We need to have a talk." David said.

"What's up?" Dipper asked.

"Your mother told me that girl you both brought home is Pacifica from Gravity Falls. Is she from the Northwest family?" David asked.

"Well…Yeah but they moved here after what happened back in Gravity Falls. They lost their fortune and are now middle class citizens like us." Dipper said.

"That's fine with me Dipper…but what I'm concerned about is that girl's parents. Sure they aren't wealthy now but do they know their daughter is friends with you and Mabel? They might feel a little upset if they find out about all of this." David pointed out.

"Well…The way I see it we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Who knows, they might let old hatreds go now." Dipper said.

"I hope so son. From what my uncle told me while you two were there, you both made quite the splash to their plans. I hope for all three of your sakes that they still don't hold any grudge." David said.

Dipper was silent after hearing what his father said as he saw him reopened his newspaper. Dipper knew his father had a point and if the Northwest family besides Pacifica still held a grudge then their friendship with Pacifica might be ruined if they found out they lived here.

However, Dipper couldn't let that scare him as he grabbed Wendy's hat from the counter and was about to put it on. After thinking about it for a minute, Dipper decided not to wear it. Something inside Dipper told him that if he wore it, Pacifica might not like it. So he put it back which surprised his father but figured Dipper was starting to grow up a little by not being afraid of what he looked like.

"Dad. From now on, I'm taking responsibility for what happens." Dipper said before he took his leave and David just sat there smiling.

Dipper then walked upstairs with his book bag and headed to Mabel's room where she and Pacifica were. Before he opened the door he heard Pacifica and Mabel talking…

"Mabel I don't think that dress would work for Waddles. He is a boy after all." Pacifica said.

"But he looks so cute!" Mabel gushed.

Dipper hated walking in during Mabel's girl activities that she would have with her friends. Ever since Gravity Falls she did this but now Candy and Grenda weren't here, Pacifica was the only girl friend Mabel could hang out with that didn't mind Mabel's craziness.

"Girl…friend." Dipper said to himself as his blood temperature raised but soon shook the thoughts.

" _Get a hold of yourself Dipper! Pacifica is just a friend! Yeah she smart, brave, smells awesome, has great blonde hair, and….STOP IT!"_ Dipper thought as he mentally slapped himself.

After a few more moments to collect himself, Dipper finally entered Mabel's room. He saw Mabel's old princess costume from Halloween a few years back on Waddles while Mabel and Pacifica were on the floor with the poor pet pig.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"We are trying to make Waddles gorgeous, duh." Pacifica played.

"Come on broseph, your next." Mabel joked while holding up make up.

"Nope. I told you Mabel, I'm not doing that. Never again!" Dipper said while taking off his backpack and opened it up.

"Awe come on bro bro. You liked it last time." Mabel whined.

"No I didn't! You had Grenda hold me down in a chair while Candy restrained me with duct tape!" Dipper said.

"Wow…That sounds scary." Pacifica said.

"You don't know the half of it…To this day I still have nightmares." Dipper said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well we should probably get to our homework now." Mabel said changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Pacifica said and Dipper nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, the three worked on their homework until they were finished. Afterwards, they talked about memories the twins had back at Gravity Falls with Pacifica. At first Pacifica thought they were making half the stuff up but after surviving living miniature golf balls, a terrifying ghost, and a weird Armageddon Pacifica knew the twins' stories weren't too farfetched.

Suddenly, Carol called the three from down stairs that dinner was ready and all three left the room to head down to the kitchen were the dining table was. This would be Pacifica's first time eating at a table that was located inside of a kitchen. Not only that, this was the first time she had a hamburger and fries for dinner. All this was so new to her and weird. However, after eating her first bite of the burger that was given to her, she began to cry a little.

"Pacifica sweetie…Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"Yeah…sorry. (Pacifica wiping away her tears) I never knew what it was like to eat these things…but it feels different too while eating with other people around." Pacifica said.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"Well…Ever since I was little, I ate all my meals alone. My parents never wanted to eat at the same time I was and…the food wasn't this good." Pacifica said.

"Probably, because it wasn't made from the heart." Carol said.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"Well…Not to be rude to your cooks or anything but when I cook our meals, it's usually when I put my love into it. It always makes the meals taste a lot better." Carol said with a smile.

"Love…" Pacifica said but couldn't help but look towards Dipper but quickly looked into a different direction once his eyes looked back. Afterwards she blushed but for a moment and during this awkward moment Dipper diverted his attention towards his glass of water and decided to drink some.

"So...Dipper. Have you asked Pacifica out to the upcoming dance?" David asked which made him spit out the water he just tried to drink in disbelief.

"D-DAD! Why would you ask such a thing!?" Dipper said now blushing red like a lobster from the embarrassment.

"I wouldn't see the harm in it neither sweetie. I mean she is your age and so much better looking than that Wendy girl you tried to get with during the summer." Carol added with another smile and a wink.

"MOM!" Dipper embarrassedly shouted as Pacifica herself blushed a little but looked away in awkward silence.

"Mom…Dad…I think that's too much." Mabel said.

"We're just teasing, don't worry. It's not every day we get the chance to embarrass our kids in front of their own friends." David said.

"Oh Pacifica you just got to see Dipper's baby pictures!" Carol insisted as she got up and led Pacifica out the kitchen to the living room.

Never in Dipper's life, had he ever felt so humiliated. As he got up and walked to his room upstairs, he didn't know why he was feeling this way. It was way too fast and confusing but the weirdest thing about it was…it felt right.

Mabel joined her mother and Pacifica in Dipper's baby picture album while David walked upstairs. He then decided to knock on Dipper's door…

"Dipper. It's me. Can I come in?" David asked.

"Sure…" Dipper said and David opened the door.

"Hey kid. I know we picked on you a little hard today but you wanna know something?" David said as he sat next to Dipper on his bed.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"I truly think she's the one for you Dipper." David said while placing a hand on Dipper shoulder.

"But Dad! She's…She's just a friend. Plus we are in the eighth grade." Dipper pointed out.

"Does that matter? I met your mother back in the sixth grade and we've been in a relationship ever since." David said.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yup. Of course I meant what I said earlier. If her parents still harbor a grudge against you, you'd better be prepared." David said.

"…I understand." Dipper said.

"Good. Now I think it's about time she headed home before her parents get suspicious. The local buses stop at eight so you should hurry and get her on one before they are done making their rounds." David said while getting up.

"What do you mean that I should hurry up?" Dipper asked.

"Well you are her friend, right? It's only right if a friend makes sure she's not alone during her travel to the bus stop." David said as he took his leave. Dipper then flopped on his bed in defeat as he let out the biggest sigh of his life.

"What did I get myself into?" Dipper said.

Dipper walked downstairs and offered to walk Pacifica to the bus stop before it was too late. Normally Mabel would offer to come along but she wanted to give Pacifica and Dipper a little alone time. So Dipper and Pacifica left the house together once Pacifica got all her things. The two then walked down the street in awkward silence until Pacifica decided to break the quiet….

"Your family…Seems interesting." Pacifica said.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. They just wanted to embarrass me." Dipper said.

"Even so…I envy you. I wish my parents were goofy and…loving as yours." Pacifica said.

Suddenly, both stopped because they finally reached the local bus stop but the bus hadn't arrived yet. Dipper then took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Would…you…like to hang out at our place again sometime?" Dipper asked while madly blushing

"Yeah I would actually." Pacifica said also blushing but lightly.

"R-Really?!" Dipper asked while feeling happy.

"Yeah but…on one condition." Pacifica said.

"What?" Dipper asked but then saw Pacifica getting a little nervous herself.

"I'll only hang out with you if you agree…" Pacifica said but then paused.

"Agree…to what?" Dipper asked.

"To take me…to that school dance." Pacifica said now blushing even more as she awaited Dipper's answer in anticipation.

"…Pacifica…Do you…like me?" Dipper asked.

"JUST ANSWER!" Pacifica shouted as she couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay! Yes! I agree to go to the dance with you." Dipper said while holding his ear from Pacifica yelling but suddenly Pacifica pulled him into a hug. At first Dipper was surprised but decided to hug Pacifica back

"Let me guess, you're going to pay me to forget about this hug too?" Dipper asked.

"No. For one, I don't have that kind of money. And two, I…don't want you to forget this one." Pacifica said. However, before Dipper could say anything else, the bus arrived and Pacifica got on it. Both waved goodbye to one another and Dipper just stood there afterwards.

"I…can't believe today just happened." Dipper said out loud to no one in particular.

Dipper never felt this way before, not even when he confessed to Wendy. Dipper's chest felt like his heart was about to bust out of his chest from what he was feeling. However, it felt amazing to him like it was the best day of his life.

However, just as he was about to walk home…

BAM!

A fist hit Dipper in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Well well. Look what I found here." Daniel said while cracking his knuckle.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Oh boy! Things are getting heating in more ways than just one! Why do you think Daniel showed up like this and why? Also will Dipper be able to go with Pacifica to the dance? Find out next time…BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, work keeps me busy and I have little free time to myself lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy another chapter of Hearts within. However, this will be the last one I post for at least a two weeks so I can update some more chapters on my other fanfics. I due apologize in advance for the inconvenience. But enough of my ramblings…Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language, and violence. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The confession.**

"What the hell?!" Dipper shouted while rubbing his hurt face from being punched by Daniel.

"Nothing personal dude but Susy asked me to deliver a painful message." Daniel said.

"What message? What the hell are you talking about?!" Dipper demanded.

"Stay away from Pacifica and reject her before the dance this Friday." Daniel said.

"Why do you care!?" Dipper demanded now getting up. Even though Dipper was half of Daniel's size, he didn't back down from him.

"Oh I really don't. However, what my girl wants she gets. She's the most popular girl in school and I'm team captain of the football team for the third year in the row. We would make the best couple when we both go into high school." Daniel boasted.

"So you do everything she asks of you just so you can fantasize about being with her?" Dipper asked but was met with another punch from Daniel but Dipper was ready for it as he quickly dodge it.

"Shut up! She is going to be my girlfriend! She even said so as long as I do what she wants and right now she wants you to reject Pacifica.

"Why though? What is Susy's problem with Pacifica anyways?" Dipper asked.

"She doesn't like her." Daniel simply said.

"So that causes her to get the football captain to do her dirty work just because she doesn't like Pacifica?" Dipper pointed out which made Daniel think for a moment.

"…Just do what she says Pines. Next time…I won't go easy on you." Daniel said as he walked away.

"Hey! You haven't answered me yet!" Dipper shouted but was ignored as Daniel left.

Dipper didn't like what was happening and from what Daniel said, made him think about earlier today. When Dipper heard a commotion in the hallway during break, he went to go see but it was already over with. The only thing he saw besides Johnny helping Pacifica off the ground was three girls walking away in the other direction. Once he thought about it for another second, Dipper realized one of those girls was Susy.

" _Was it Susy that hurt Pacifica earlier? If so, Pacifica must have done something to make her mad. Pacifica was the most popular and richest girl in Gravity Falls but coming here is a different territory she's not comfortable with. So that obviously means that Susy must have felt challenged in some way if Pacifica didn't behave like a normal student would around the popular crowd."_ Dipper thought as he tried to figure it all out.

Dipper knew he had to ask Pacifica about this once he got another chance to see her. If she was being bullied because she wasn't falling in line with the most popular girl in Piedmont Middle School then Dipper would need to help Pacifica or the very least try to stop Susy's attempts at hurting Pacifica. What puzzled Dipper the most though was why she wanted him and Pacifica to stop being friends and not go to the dance together.

Regardless, Dipper would look into this more when he got the chance and when more information was given to him. Right now all he knew was Pacifica was in some sort of trouble with Susy and was using Daniel as the muscle to try and split them apart. He wasn't going to let that happen though. Dipper knew if he would have to fight Daniel he would but only if Pacifica needed protecting. Dipper was not going to stoop to Daniel's level just because of anger.

Dipper walked home but his face still hurt a little as he made his way back. When he opened the door, his whole family was waiting for him. Dipper knew their faces said it all about wanting to know about Pacifica and his alone time.

"Well!? Did you two kiss or what?!" Mabel shouted with anticipation.

"Honey why is your check red?" Carol asked.

"Did she reject you son? It's alright not all of them are winners." David added.

"Guys stop. None of that happened. My check was red…because I didn't look where I was going and ran into a telephone poll." Dipper lied because he didn't want any of them to know about his little run in with Daniel.

"So you're telling me Pacifica didn't kiss you?! Come on broseph! You got to be the man in romance and plant one on her!" Mabel pushed.

"She's just a friend Mabel jeez!" Dipper complained.

"Alright now. I'm sure if Dipper did have a moment with Pacifica then he will tell us when he's ready." Carol said with wink which made Dipper get embarrassed as he walked past his family and headed to his room.

Dipper wasn't in the mood for this but really he was tired of this crazy day and was glad it was finally over. However, as he collapsed on his bed, he knew tomorrow would be even more insane because Dipper would have to figure out what's really going on between Pacifica and Susy. If it was serious then Dipper would have to stop it somehow.

Suddenly, Dipper's door was being knocked on and Mabel came in a moment later. Dipper didn't know what was going on but got even more confused when Mabel closed the door behind her…

"Mabel? What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry Bro Bro but I totally forgot to tell you something once we got home." Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Well…Promise you won't get mad?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel I can't get mad unless you tell me what's going on." Dipper said.

"Well…I promised Timmy that I was going to the dance with someone in order for him to get a chance to go out with someone too." Mabel said.

"Well…As long as it isn't someone creepy then that's fine with me." Dipper said.

"It's…Johnny." Mabel said but was hesitant.

"Wait a minute…That same guy that everyone was saying Pacifica and him were a thing? Why would you do that?" Dipper asked.

"Pacifica and him are not a thing broseph. Plus I'm only doing this for Timmy's sake not Johnny's." Mabel defended.

"Well how come I saw him help Pacifica when Susy and her friends were bullying her?" Dipper asked.

"Well its true Johnny helped Pacifica but she yelled at him during lunch because he was being too pushy. I promise you Dipper, nothing is happening between them and nothing will happen between me and him neither." Mabel said and then there was silence for a few moments before Dipper spoke again.

"Okay Mabel…I trust you." Dipper said.

"Good but I do find it funny how you got all jealous over nothing when Pacifica wasn't interested in him. Are you interested in her?" Mabel teased.

"N-NO! NOW GET OUT!" Dipper shouted while blushing madly and Mabel laughed while taking her leave.

Dipper flopped back down on his bed cursing Mabel for doing that to him because now all Dipper was thinking about was Pacifica over and over again.

.

.

.

"I'm home." Pacifica said as she entered her door.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Priscilla Northwest, Pacifica's mother, asked as she greeted her daughter at the door.

"Sorry Mom. I know it's kind of late. The buses here are super slow. I wish we still had our limo again." Pacifica said.

"Well so do I but we have to make do with what we have. Regardless, I told you that even though making new friends here is acceptable, you still shouldn't be too late out. We can't afford you being kidnapped or worse…" Priscilla said.

"Yes Mother." Pacifica snidely remarked as she began to walk past.

"Don't you brush this off young lady. Your father and I had agreed if you are to be this late again, you need to make the arrangements to spend the night at your little friends' house. They need to understand that no one, especially a Northwest, should be out this late. Do I make myself clear?" Priscilla demanded.

"…understood." Pacifica said simply.

"Very good. Now off to bed with you, tomorrow is your second day at this…sorry excuse of a school." Priscilla said as she shivered a little at the thought of a public school for Pacifica but with their finances they have no choice.

Pacifica was kind of glad her mother allowed her to spend the night at her friends' house if it was getting late. Mainly because she wanted to spend more time with Mabel and Dipper but also she rather be around them than with her own controlling parents.

Pacifica's mother worked during the day at a local news company answering calls, while her father worked at a high-end hotel near Piedmont at night time as a manager. Neither of her parents spend much time with each other as it was, so this worked out perfectly for them. It wasn't the high class social lifestyle they were used to back in Gravity Falls but at least now it gave them something to do while they tried to rebuild their fortune from the ground up.

Pacifica didn't care though. She wished they would just stayed here in Piedmont instead since the twins were here. However, Pacifica wasn't a fan of her first day today of going to this new school. It was bad enough her ego wasn't gone for good but now because of it she made an enemy. Regardless of how she was feeling though, Pacifica refused to back down from Susy.

" _Maybe I should let Dipper know about what's going on…No. This is my battle and I shouldn't drag him into it just because I'm having a difficult time. Maybe if I talk with Susy…No, that bitch will still sick her damn dogs on me just to get her way. What should I do?"_ Pacifica thought as she went over her options.

However, night time came and Pacifica went to bed because she was exhausted. She couldn't sleep much though and it wasn't the thought of Susy that kept her up but the thought of Dipper and what she did with him before she got on the bus earlier. Gripping her pillow tightly, Pacifica's thoughts about Dipper and his warm embrace made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly, Pacifica finally confessed to herself that she maybe falling for Dipper Pines. However, she could not tell him…at least not yet. Mabel on the other hand already knows that something is going on between her and Dipper but Pacifica wasn't sure telling her that she fully loves him is a good idea.

Pacifica kept on thinking about Dipper until she finally fell asleep. She even dreamt about him while she slept but soon she was awaken up to her alarm clock the next morning. She panicked a little because her alarm woke her up thirty minutes later than what she planned…

"SHII…" Pacifica nearly cussed as she rushed to get ready for school.

Her mother already left for work and her father was sleeping before he had to wake up for his job tonight. So Pacifica had no one to take her to school especially since the bus was already about to come to her stop. Pacifica got on her school clothes then threw her homework and books in her bag quickly. Afterwards she rushed out the door praying that she would make it in time for the bus.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Pacifica said to herself as she ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. However, as soon as she turned the corner where the school bus came to pick her up with other students, it was leaving.

"WAIT!" Pacifica shouted but the bus left without her.

"NO!" Pacifica shouted while she stopped to catch her breath after running for the bus.

Suddenly, Pacifica saw a man mowing his yard but had a bicycle for sale next to his mailbox. Pacifica then quickly dug into her book bag for an envelope that said "Emergencies only". Her parents gave her money in case she needed it for important needs but it was all she had until her parents decide to give her more. She saw the sign on the bike that said it was twenty five dollars and all Pacifica had was two-hundred. Taking a deep breath Pacifica approached the man to buy the bike.

"Excuse me sir? I would like to buy your bike." Pacifica nearly shouted because the man was still using his lawnmower and she needed to get his attention.

"You want to buy that thing? It was my son's ten years ago but he out grew it." The man said after he shut off his lawnmower.

"Yes sir. I need it please." Pacifica said as she pulled out twenty five dollars.

"Oh alright. I guess it needed to be sold someday. It's yours and here's a lock chain for it, free of charge." The man said as he pulled out a lock chain out of his pocket with the key.

"Thanks!" Pacifica thanked and quickly took the lock chain after giving the man the money.

Pacifica then wasted no time as she got on the bike and peddled her way to school as fast as she could before her first class was about to start. Luckily she made it in time but she quickly chained up her new bike and rushed to class. She then ran into the building and straight to her first class. Rollcall was being called when she busted through the door but thankfully she made it on time.

"I'm here!" Pacifica shouted while panting and sweating like crazy. Half the class laughed and snickered at Pacifica's near tardy.

Mabel and Dipper saw Pacifica from the back row. Mabel giggled a little but Dipper swallowed back his laughter because he knew it would have been rude to do so. It was just different seeing Pacifica like this since he was used to seeing her always as the rich girl from back then but now this is the new Pacifica and it was weirdly refreshing as he smiled. Pacifica saw him and smiled back at her victory at being on time.

Pacifica took her seat and the day finally began. However, during this time Susy, Rachel, Sarah, and Daniel were ditching first class and were hanging out behind the bleachers at the football field. Since no one was around right now, it was the perfect chance for the four to discuss their current plan for hurting Pacifica…

"So what's up Susy? It's not like you to ask us to ditch class like this." Sarah said as she popped a fresh piece of gum in her mouth.

"Totally, I thought you wanted to be perfect with your grades." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it. I told my first period teacher to pass me in his class or I'll have my father get him fired." Susy said.

"Blackmail, huh? Just when I didn't think you could go any lower." Daniel said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I do what I want thank you." Susy said while flipping her hair arrogantly.

"Look Susy. Maybe you should chill a little about this whole taking down Pacifica thing. At first I agreed because you needed me and I blindly obeyed you because…I thought you liked me…" Daniel said.

"What the hell is this? You honestly thought I liked you? Pfft Hahahahahaha." Susy laughed and the other girls laughed too.

"Come on! Stop." Daniel shouted.

"Daniel are you trying to be a dumbass? Your roll in all of this was to keep little miss blonde bitch's boy-toy away. You're honestly aren't good for anything else." Susy insulted.

"H-HEY! Look! I did what you said and roughed up the nerd and gave him your message but if this is the way you're going to treat me then…I want out. You and your stupid revenge scheme can kiss my ass." Daniel said as he began to walk away.

"Oh Daniel…I'd hope not to use blackmail on you since you followed me without question until now…but it seems you need to know your place!" Susy shouted.

"What blackmail?! You got nothing on me!" Daniel shouted.

"Oh really?! What if I told my father you've been making unwanted advances on me? He is on the city's council and has a great lawyer so it wouldn't be too hard to say you tried to rape me on a few occasions but I was too afraid of what you might do so I stayed quiet…until now." Susy said with a smile.

"You lying bitch! I never did that! You have no proof!" Daniel shouted.

"Oh really? I got witnesses and they both are standing right here." Susy said gesturing her two friends.

"You got to be kidding me?! Are you that twisted to get your fix on having everyone under your thumb that you are willing to lie about getting raped?! I could do hard time!" Daniel yelled.

"Then you'd better do what I say. Otherwise you're going to be the one rapped when you go to prison you dumb jock." Susy threatened.

With no other options left Daniel submitted to Susy. Daniel didn't want to believe Dipper at first but now he's starting to think he was right about Susy after all. After all he did to Dipper and now what he's about to do to him, Daniel feels so terrible about this. He wished there was a way to stop Susy but he doesn't want to go to prison…

"Now do what I said and keep Dipper away from Pacifica at all costs. Beat him senseless if you have to but he cannot go to the dance with Pacifica.

"What about Johnny? Are you seriously going to get him with Mabel?" Rachel asked.

"I already have that in place too. Timmy said he'd convince her and in return I'd hook him up with Sarah to the dance." Susy said.

"Why do I have to date that loser?" Sarah said spitting out her gum.

"You don't have to date date him Sarah. Just ignore the little freak while you go to the dance with him. Once our plan to hurt Pacifica works then you can leave his sorry ass and find us later." Susy said.

"So let me get this straight. You're plan is to get Pacifica alone at the dance, make her jealous of her little friend's sister with Johnny, and then what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh don't worry. It will be a night no one will forget." Susy said.

"That's great an all…but you're forgetting one fact." Daniel said in a grumpy attitude.

"Which is?" Susy asked.

"Mabel Pines is friends with Pacifica too. She's going to eventually tell Pacifica about Johnny if she does agree to go out with him. You're thinking this will all work in your favor but something might go wrong and once it does….You're not going to see it coming." Daniel said.

"Is that a threat Daniel? Did you already forget what I'll do if you screw this up?" Susy said.

"I'm not threatening you Susy. Just a warning. So get off your high-ass horse already." Daniel said as he took his leave.

"Hey Rachel?" Susy said.

"Yeah? What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Since you're free in all of this, keep tabs on Daniel and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Susy said.

"Sure thing." Rachel said as she smiled.

.

.

.

Mabel walked down the hallway once class ended and was about to find Pacifica to tell her about her situation with Johnny. However, before she could find her, Johnny found Mabel first…

"Hey Mabel." Johnny greeted.

"Oh…Hey Johnny." Mabel said getting an unfriendly vibe from him.

"Timmy told me about you agreeing to go to the dance with me. I just want to say thanks for agreeing." Johnny said.

"Actually, I wanted to know about that. Why did you want to go out with me? We barely even know each other like that and neither of us even talked to one and another until now." Mabel asked.

"Well…I just thought you were a great girl that's willing to give anyone a chance. So I thought why not and see where this leads." Johnny said but Mabel got the feeling he was lying.

"Johnny look…I know you are lying and I know this has something to do with Pacifica but I'm still going to go to the dance with you but it's not going to be for you. I'm doing this for Timmy because he's my friend. So don't get any funny idea's Friday night." Mabel said as she took her leave.

Johnny just stood there in the hallway while other students passed him or ignored him. Something what Mabel said struck something inside him and made him realize a little that maybe this isn't the way to go about getting Pacifica to like him. At first Johnny agreed to Susy's plan because he thought a girl's perspective was just what he needed but something told him listening to her wasn't right. Now after hearing Mabel, Johnny felt Mabel made more since when she said she was doing this for a friend.

Because of Johnny, Mabel didn't have enough time to find Pacifica before her next class. However, Dipper found Pacifica and walked up to her when he spotted her near a vending machine on her cell phone.

"Hey Pacifica. Can we chat real quick before our next classes?" Dipper asked.

"What's up Dipper?" Pacifica asked putting away her cell phone for him.

"Yesterday…Was that Susy that was bothering you?" Dipper asked.

"Well…kinda but it's nothing to worry about." Pacifica said.

Dipper wanted to tell her about Daniel yesterday evening threating him to stay away from Pacifica for Susy but he didn't want there to be drama between the two so Dipper bit his tongue on that topic.

"Oh alright. Just as long as she's not making your life here in school difficult." Dipper said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright…I'm sure if there is a problem between us we would work it out. Sorry Dipper, I have to head to my next class so I'll chat with you later." Pacifica said as he took her leave.

"Oh alright. See ya later." Dipper said as he watched Pacifica leave.

.

.

.

Later on in the day, Pacifica was with her Physical Education class in the Gymnasium. Today they were instructed to help out in setting up the decorations for the dance this Friday which was two days from now. While Pacifica was putting up streamers alone in one corner, she was startled by Susy coming up next to her.

"Well well. So you are still here, huh? I would of thought after your little beat down yesterday, you would have ran back home to Gravity Falls." Susy said.

"Well you thought wrong. This is my home now and you'd can't drive me away." Pacifica said as she was about to leave to another spot in the gym.

"Is it because of Dipper Pines?" Susy said simply which stopped Pacifica in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Pacifica asked now turned around and faced Susy once again.

"I know about Dipper and Mabel's little summer trip to your home town. You can't say they didn't have anything to do with you while they were there." Susy pointed out.

"…Fine. Yes we hung out during summer break, so what? What does it matter?" Pacifica asked while crossing her arms.

"Dipper Pines…You like him, huh?" Susy said with a sly grin but it only grew once she saw Pacifica lightly blushing.

"So it's true. You both are going to the dance this Friday." Susy said.

"Does it matter? I do what I want and if I want to go to the dance with him then I will." Pacifica said.

"And that right there is what I despise most about you. You think you can have or do what you want. You are not top dog around here bitch. I'm the most popular and most beautiful! Why does Dipper like you anyways!?" Susy shouted but realized what she said and madly blushed from embarrassment.

"Wait what?!" Pacifica protested but Susy just walked away and everyone saw her leave the gym.

" _Am I reading this right? Does…Susy have a thing for Dipper?_ " Pacifica thought but wasn't sure.

.

.

.

" _Shit shit shit! Why did I have to say that before the dance!? If Pacifica finds out about this before I embarrass her in front of Dipper then…"_ Susy thought as she walked fast towards her locker. However, she saw Daniel near her locker and she approached him.

"Susy we need to talk." Daniel said.

"Not now Daniel. I need my stuff so I can head to my next class." Susy said.

"I need to know about your plan fully when Friday gets here." Daniel said.

"Look I don't need to tell you anything! Now MOVE!" Susy spat.

"You do. If I'm going to go along with your plan I need to know more than me just keeping Dipper away from Pacifica. You're trying to embarrass her by making her jealous of Johnny being with Mabel during the dance but if Pacifica likes Dipper and vice versa then what's the point? I know you hate her but there has to be more to it than that." Daniel pressed.

"LOOK! She's everything I tried to be when I first heard about her. She was rich, popular, and her family was known throughout her whole town." Susy said.

"So it's jealousy? That doesn't seem like you. I mean, come on! You are already popular throughout Piedmont and a daughter to a father that's on the city council. All the guys, myself included wanted to be with you and…" Daniel said until he realized something…

"What?!" Susy said.

"Dipper Pines…He's the only one that you can't get to like you." Daniel said which made Susy's attitude change.

"Daniel…You'd better shut up if you know what's good for you." Susy said as she walked past him and opened her locker. She then took her stuff and left. Daniel just stood there and seeing Susy's attitude like this confirmed his suspicions.

" _So Susy likes Dipper and wants him to notice her and not Pacifica. That's why she wants me to keep him away from Pacifica. That's why she wants Pacifica to get jealous of Mabel so she could go after Johnny instead of Dipper. That's why…she has to be stopped."_ Daniel thought as he determined to stop Susy's plan now regardless of what she might say to her father about him.

.

.

.

School finally ended and Pacifica walked out expecting to ride the bus but then remembered she had the bike she'd bought this morning and decided to take it back home instead of riding the bus. While riding her bike, Pacifica pondered what Susy said earlier today. She knows Susy has something for Dipper but can't understand why. Regardless, Pacifica decided to ride over to Dipper and Mabel's house first before she headed home. Pacifica needed to know from Dipper if Susy said anything to him. Also… even though it was highly unlikely, Pacifica needed to know if Dipper has any sort of feelings for Susy.

Pacifica couldn't explain it but she needed to hear from Dipper that he doesn't like her like that. He did ask about if she and Pacifica had any problems but Pacifica was slightly panicking at the thought that maybe Dipper only asked because he was concerned about Susy. The thought of this was driving Pacifica crazy as her heart was beating uncontrollably but soon she would get some answers until.

"Stop right there." Daniel called out and Pacifica did before she got onto Dipper and Mabel street.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Great what does Daniel want? What do you think is going to happen? Find out next time…BYE.**


End file.
